


homestuck smutshots

by serketcestluvr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Other, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serketcestluvr/pseuds/serketcestluvr
Relationships: Aranea Serket & Vriska Serket, Aranea Serket/Vriska Serket





	homestuck smutshots

vriska unbuttoned araneas pants, and as soon as she did, her powerful stench filled the room. the disgustingly delightful eggy smell of araneas member filled vriskas nose, causing her erection to get harder.  
she could not wait to have araneas huge, dirty, smegma covered cock destroy her throat. just the thought of it caused precum to leak from hers.  
"beg for it" aranea said. "i wanna know how much you want to serve my cock"  
"please!" vriska replied "i want your dirty cock down my mouth, i wanna lick of all the smegma! taint me! make me your bitch!"  
"good girl, now prove it" aranea then grabbed vriska by her horns and shoved her member down vriskas throat. god vriska felt good, a large, disgusting, penis filling her mouth and wrecking her tastebuds.  
she gagged so much, taking her entire member down to the hilt.  
"message my balls" aranea ordered, vriska immediately followed.  
vriska could tell aranea was getting close, seeing how much she was moaning. she was excited to have her throat and stomach filled with araneas delicious cum.  
"AHH, IM CUMMING" aranea yellped, then gallons of her cum spilled down vriskas throat. vriska could feel her stomach get bloated with cum, which caused her to release in her pants.  
aranea pulled out of her mouth. "such a good pet" she said. then she put a leash and gag on vriska. "turn around" she ordered. vriska complied. aranea then took a huge butt plug and shoved it up vriskas hole. she yelped out of pleasure. "stay here, pet, i will be back soon" aranea said, leaving vriska tied up by her leash. all vriska could think about was araneas stinky cock, she could not wait until it filled he asshole.


End file.
